21 Moments
by TitansGirl
Summary: Friends. Teammates. You can't really give a label to them, because nothing really fits. They're simply there, together. Small snippets of Beast Boy and Raven's relationships and various aspects of it.


**Author's Note: **Helloooo folks! :D While I'm working on some other miscellaneous Teen Titans stuff, I figured I'd do this as well. It's nothing too serious, but it was fun to put my Ipod on shuffle and just write to each song that came on. Just li'l drabbles that are centrical to my favorite goofy green changeling and grumpy empath. I hope ya'all enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I own lots of comic book paraphernalia, action figures, and even superhero socks—but I do not own the Teen Titans.

**21 Moments**

**1. Burning Love- **

Raven lifts her gaze from the novel in front of her face and immediately turns her panic attention to the kitchen that was currently emitting a slightly offensive and utterly rancid burning scent.

"Beast Boy, what the hell are you doing in there?" She demands, eyes wide. From behind the smoke screen covering the majority of both their views, she could see the changeling give his characteristic goofy grin while he holds up a spatula.

"I was, uh, trying to cook you breakfast!" He exclaims through coughs and bitter chokes. As Raven tries to lessen the smile creeping to her lips, she responds as wryly as possible,

"That's very sweet, but no offense—I think at this point it would be a safer bet to call in a hazmat team rather than eat…_that_."

* * *

**2. Juliet- **

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" _Beast Boy proclaims from standing atop the sofa beside Raven. She lifts her gaze just enough to give him a perturbed grimace.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm practicing for my audition for 'Romeo and Juliet', a duh." He raises his brows like it should be obvious.

"You have some sort of deep-seeded desire to prance around on a stage in tights while shouting stupid love confessions?"

"I actually like the play, a-thank-you-very-much." He juts his lower lip out in a playful pout. "You're just jealous 'cause if I get to be Romeo, then some other lucky girl gets to kiss me."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone who actually cares." Raven replies calmly with an annoyed roll of her eyes as she tries to hide the slight downward twitch of her lips.

"Whatever," he falls onto the couch beside her, sprawling out before he continues in a grumble, "It's not like I'd wanna kiss anybody but you anyways…"

"…What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Rae."

* * *

**3. Without You-**

Beast Boy was never very good at talking about his emotions. Especially when it came to things that bothered him. He couldn't describe how he felt, he just knew he _hurt. _

His emerald eyes gazed out the large bay window of the tower. Clasping his hands behind his back, he twisted them around nervously. As he heard the doors to the room open his ears twitched with anticipation. Maybe her raspy voice would float through his ears any second, calling him an idiot. He'd hear her clanking around in the kitchen for a mug of tea that he couldn't help noticing the one she drank from was always a simple green colored one. Next would come the turning of old crinkled pages in a book. And then he'd feel someone approach, and he'd see the girl's concerned gaze as she asked him why he was staring like an imbecile.

His lips quirked up in a smile in the anticipation of it all, but none of those things came.

She was gone and nothing would change that.

* * *

**4. Beginning To End- **

"You think that we'll get statues made of us when we die?" Beast Boy asks casually to the girl beside him. His attention is still trained on flipping through channels on the TV as he speaks. Raven gives a shrug and her attention is focused on him.

"Probably not."

"Yeah, you're right. I still kinda think that'd be awesome, though."

"I don't." He now moves his attention to her, brows wrinkling.

"Why not?"

"What we do isn't to be famous, it's to help people. I don't need that kind of recognition."

Beast boy nods and thinks for a minute before he replies.

"Sure, but do you at least want a grave?" Raven looks down sadly, then back up at the changeling. He's almost taken off-guard by the uncertainty they held.

"Do you think that demons get graves?"

* * *

**5. It's Been Awhile-**

Feeling the wind being sucked out of her, Raven lets out a small gasp and hesitantly wraps her arms around the boy. His muscular arms circle around her waist perfectly, and she can't help but think how perfectly they both felt together. She still thought about the distance they'd suffered from the year-long battle with the Brotherhood, and she immediately tightens her grip.

"I missed you, Rae." Beast Boy admits into her shoulder softly. Nodding into his embrace, Raven feels a tear drip down her cheek and doesn't know what to say.

* * *

**6. In The Mood- **

"So, Rae, you think you and I could catch a movie sometime?" Beast Boy gives his reflection a thumbs up before hitting himself in the forehead. "Grawh, don't be an idiot. Just say, 'would you like to see a movie with me?' Wait, wait. Dude, does she even like movies?" He panics, tugging at his hair in frustration before panicking as a knock sounds at his door.

"Beast Boy, you've been talking to yourself for an hour, moron. You either need to get out more or I need to call Cyborg to slap some sense into you." Raven calls from the other side.

"Y-yeah, okay! Be out in a minute." He relents, falling down on his bed in defeat. A minute of silence passes before he hears her voice again.

"Oh, and I suppose it wouldn't kill me to go see a movie with you either."

* * *

**7. End Of All Time-**

He feels her slipping away from him. She's pulling away, withdrawing. He hates it when she's like this.

"Rae, please. Stay with me here." He begs, catching her wrist as she tries to pull away.

"You know I can't." She looks away and refuses any eye-contact that he's pushing for. Beast Boy lets out a sigh and tries to tug her close.

"But I love you." He whispers. She reacts, turning to him with skeptical eyes. She reaches to grasp his hand delicately as if she's afraid he'll break at any minute. He hates when she patronizes him.

"That can't mean anything now, Garfield. I have to go, but I'll be back." She reassures him. He hates it even more when she lies to him.

* * *

**8. Freefall-**

Looking down the cliff, Raven lets out a heavy sigh. They're both done for, between her broken leg and his freshly opened wound there would be no way they could fight the charging Cinderblock, or even get off the ground enough to fly. Beast Boy looks at her with a pained smile.

"Do you trust me?" He asks in all seriousness. Something Raven isn't quite sure she's used to.

"Of course." She doesn't miss a beat in responding.

He offers out his hand and wordlessly urges her to take it. She grasps it and holds it tightly.

"Jump."

* * *

**9. Peacock- **

Go do the laundry, they had said.

It was a simple chore, they had said.

In total indecision Beast Boy paused with a black lacy thong in between his thumb and index finger. He swallowed hard, knowing the undergarment belonged to one of two people.

Not a moment later, Raven walked through the door, coming to a dead stop as she saw the panicked changeling.

"…I'm guessing there has to be a semi-reasonable answer as to why you're holding my underwear."

**10. Lightening-**

It didn't matter that this had become routine for them on stormy nights, it still made Raven pale with embarrassment. Squelching her anxiety, she raised her fist to knock on his door softly. Beast Boy answered the door momentarily, still groggy from sleep.

"M'yeah, what is it?" He slurred with blurred half-lidded eyes. When he saw it was Raven, he suddenly perked up. "Oh hey, Rae."

"Hello." She spoke softly. At least she could blame it on her jittery nerves from the storm outside, but it very well could have had to do with the fact a shirtless Garfield was answering the door to his bedroom in his boxers. As a clap of thunder crashed outside, he wordlessly nodded and grasped her hand, tugging her into his room knowingly.

"Don't be scared, everything's okay." He whispered quietly as she gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

**11. Bed Of Lies-**

Running his hands through the girl's mass of blonde locks, Beast Boy felt his back being pressed against the cool sheets of the bed. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. So what if he didn't even remember her name? At the bar she hadn't cared much for small talk either, so he figured it was a mutual indifference. As the girl detached her mouth from his and moved it to suck on his neck playfully, Beast Boy sighed, his breath coming out in the whisper of a single word.

"…Raven…" Suddenly, the thudding of his heart ceased to a halt and his blood turned to icy slush in his veins. The girl pulled back to face him.

"What did you call me?" This always happened when he got this far. Every girl he tried to be with reminded him of _her_. His lips were always full of the taste of the beautiful psychic that took his breath away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget. Every girl paled in comparison to the gray-skinned love of his life.

When he opened his eyes and looked deep into the girl's, for a second, he thought they belonged to Raven as well.

* * *

**12. You Can't Hurry Love-**

Lately, everywhere Raven went, she had an unbelievably green shadow. For instance, she walked to the kitchen to get a cup of her morning tea. Beast Boy was already standing there offering out a porcelain glass with herbal smelling liquid inside. When she went out to the roof in the morning to meditate, she was greeted by his 50-kilowat grin. And every Friday—the Titans designated movie night—the boy was patting the seat next to him with pleading eyes just for her.

But setting foot out of her room early in the morning and finding him asleep with a comic book in his lap outside of her door was debatably the creepiest—and sweetest—thing he had done yet. With a delicate ruffle of the boy's hair, Raven decided maybe her green shadow wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**13. Girl All The Bad Guys Want-**

Thirty seconds. He swore that was all it took for him to be away from her. Stamping towards his girlfriend, Beast Boy eyed the two horribly punk guys already taking the opportunity to hit on her. Robin never seemed to have this problem, regardless of how popular Starfire was. No, it was _his _girlfriend that got all the attention. Couldn't a guy catch a break for once?

Huffing indignantly, he stopped in his tracks as he watched Raven shake her head, annoyed, and gesture to him with a slight smirk on her face as the two punks gave him a startled once-over.

Yeah, sometimes Beast Boy couldn't believe that she was going out with a guy like him, either.

* * *

**14. Chasing The Sun-**

Tucking her legs underneath her, Raven tilts her head up and looks at the rest of her team. Cyborg stood at the grill flipping burgers, catches her eye and gives a friendly wave. Returning it with a nod, she watches as on a picnic blanket nearby to hers, Robin wraps his arm around Starfire who cuddles closer to him as he kisses her temple lovingly.

As she looked away the wind is taken out of the girl as she feels herself shoved backwards with two green paws pressing against her chest. Her eyes connect with the emerald irises of a familiar green dog.

"Regardless of your boundless energy in this form, I think I kind of like you like this. You can't annoy me with your constant talking." Beast Boy gives an offended bark but immediately begins to cover her face in slobbery licks. Laughing, Raven's smirk turned into a smile. Even in the form of a dog, he could manage a smile from her.

* * *

**15. Come Fly With Me-**

"What is your favorite animal to change into?" The question struck Beast Boy with surprise.

"Awh jeez, I dunno, I never really thought about it." He replied with a shrug. Raven looked over at him with almost a disappointed look. Widening his eyes, he was taken off-guard by her sudden interest in him. "But, um, if I had to pick, I'd say…a bird."

Raven gave a slight nod.

"Why is that?"

"'Cause that way I can fly, and it's, ya' know, really exilerating to feel all that freedom. It's so different than being on the ground. But, you never did ask me what _kind _of bird I like to be." He pointed out.

"Oh, I guess I didn't. What kind?" She asked innocently.

"I'd have to go with a raven." He gave her a wink as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**16. Haunt You-**

His hurt gaze consumed all her thoughts constantly. There was no escaping the face of the changeling in her mind's eye.

Beast Boy never did anything wrong, but he always paid for it with callous remarks and insults from her. Raven couldn't help it.

She hated it when anyone believed the good in her when she couldn't quite see it herself.

* * *

**17. Worth-**

"That's a nice ring." It was a simple sentence Raven had said, but it didn't take much observance on Beast Boy's part to realize she was completely in love with the thin golden engagement band in the shop's window.

"Yeah, it is." He had agreed before taking her hand and walking away.

But here he was the next day walking into the jewelry store with all the money he had. It didn't matter they were only 17—he already knew this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**18. Father Of Mine- **

Beast Boy turns the piece of paper over in his hands. He feels the brush of skin on the small of his back and turns to give Raven a forced smile.

"Don't torture yourself, Gar. Please." She cautions.

"I have to. If I don't, I won't remember what my own father looks like." His eyes return to the only picture he has of his smiling father on a boat, right before the accident.

* * *

**19. Fine By Me-**

"What do you think of this one, Rae?" Beast Boy pushed away the curtain of the changing room to show the empath the third black suit he had tried on. Placing her head in her hands in frustration, Raven gave a shrug.

"I don't understand why we have to go to this ridiculous party in the first place." She groaned.

"That's not the attitude! Robin said attendance is mandatory since it's for Bruce. And plus, don't tell me you're not stoked about being my date." He waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "This suit makes me look f_iiiiiiii_ne."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but a good looking idiot."

* * *

**20. Then The Morning Comes-**

Raven sat up with a groan, her head throbbing. Looking down at herself, she realized she was clothed only in her bra and underpants. She sucked in a breath and tensed, hesitantly looking beside her. Heaving a sigh, she slumped back against the pillows and reached over to shake her green companion awake. Beast Boy blinked the sleep from his eyes before he realized where he was and they widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled as a scarlet blush crept to his cheeks. With her eyes closed, Raven nodded along to his statement and began to massage her temples. "But, uh, I'm guessing now would probably not be the time to say that I thought last night was really great…"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but get out." She opened her eyes to glare at him. Swallowing hard, the boy darted up from the bed and slipped his clothes on. Before he reached the door, Raven cleared her throat and looked down at her hands that were fisted in her sheets. "And, Garfield? I thought last night was rather pleasant as well."

It gave her the slightest bit of satisfaction as the boy smiled like he had just won a million dollars.

* * *

**21. Dancing In The Moonlight- **

Raven stares at his outstretched hand as if it were a snake about to bite her.

"Come again?"

"I asked you if you wanted to dance with me." Beast Boy repeats with a serious look.

"I…don't know how to dance." She admits.

"Perfect time as any to learn. I'm quite the dancer myself, Rita insisted it was mandatory to be a gentleman and all." He gives her a wink that made her feel like her insides were melting.

"I don't want to look like an idiot."

"You're not the one who's got green skin, so I don't think you're in any danger compared to me." He gives a laugh as she places her hand in his with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **…Reviews are love! 8D


End file.
